


Rose and Thorns

by tvdxx (TrippinOnSkies)



Series: Rose and Thorns the Series [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Doppelganger, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mystery, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Psychic Abilities, Revenge, Romance, Season/Series 01, Sister-Sister Relationship, Slow Burn, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOnSkies/pseuds/tvdxx
Summary: What would you do if you were forced to move away from the place where you have lived your whole life, to a small town? And what if, the town is filled with secrets you are not ready accept? Rosalina Gilbert experiences the same fate. What are the choices she will make when the secrets are revealed? Will she run away from them or accept them with open arms? Throw in a newly found sister, a depressed brother, two hot vampires, a mysterious teacher, a witch, and some new friends. Will this mixture result in a disaster or…?Join Rosalina’s journey as she experiences love, happiness, jealousy, sadness and a lot more.SEASON 1DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any characters except for Rosalina and some other characters that will appear later on in the series.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes & Elena Gilbert & Original Female Character(s), Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Elena Gilbert & Original Female Character(s), Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert & Original Female Character(s), Matt Donovan/Caroline Forbes
Series: Rose and Thorns the Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204997
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!!!!  
> So I had started writing this fanfiction way back in 2018 on Quotev. I really like Vampire Diaries at least till the first 5 seasons and really wanted to make my own version with new mysteries and all. I write this whenever I have time on my hands and in the mood to write some vampirey stuff. 
> 
> Recently I thought of cross posting the fanfiction here too but with some plot changes. They won't be anything too major but it will certainly have some element that the Quotev story doesn't have and some elements might be removed or added too. This is because when I read back to what I had written in the past, there were some things I wanted to change to make the story better with more sense and to make it a little different, and I think starting to post it here will give me a good new slate. I will be continuing the story on Quotev too but I will post a more refined and updated version here.
> 
> So I hope you like reading this story! In the start, this story will follow the series closely, but as new characters and plots come, it might diverge a bit. I hope you like Rose's journey and enjoy following it!!!

** PROLOGUE: **

** ROSELENA's POV: **

“Are you ready to leave?” I heard my mother, Eleanor, call from downstairs, making me sigh. We were moving from North Carolina to Mystic Falls, a small town in Virginia.

“Yeah, I am, mom! Just a second,” I called out as I hauled my suitcase up. I am Rosalina Gilbert. My father wasn’t actually a Gilbert but he died before I was even born, and so, mom decided to give me her name. I tried to ask her why she did it, but she never really answered. She just said my father's departing words were to give me my mother's surname. Why he said that, I would probably never know.

I gave my, once, beautiful colorful room a last look and dragged my suitcase out of it, waking near the stairs. As I walked down the stairs, the disappointment in my heart kept growing. I couldn’t understand why I was moving from such a nice cool city to a small town? My mom smiled softly as she saw me walking towards her with a frown. She was a pretty lady with straight brown shoulder length hair and blue-green eyes. “Finally you’re down,” She said with an encouraging smile. She probably knew how unwilling I was to leave home. 

I rolled my eyes, “Why are we shifting mom?”

“I told you, I have a surprise for you,” That’s what she said every time I asked her the question and it intrigued and irritated me at the same time, “And we can’t afford to live in North Carolina anymore.”

“That’s not true!” I gasped, quite dramatically, “We have managed fine for last 13 years.” Yeah, so we were not the richest people or anything, but we could afford 3 meals a day and school! And now she wants me to leave! I have to leave my friends, my life, everything here! I am fine with not having any luxury, if it would mean I could stay here. 

“I am tired, Rose!” My mother sighed, sadly, and my face softened, “All I remember is working and working here. I need a break, dear. I want to live a little more happily and provide you a little more. Spend more time with you, buy the things we desire. We can't spend the rest of our lives working, right?” She continued, “Besides, Mystic Falls is beautiful. Moving in with my sister will be a good change for us. I can find a new job I enjoy and you can make new friends! You will come to love it, I promise.”

My face fell, and I looked at the ground, feeling selfish, “I don’t know mom,” I glanced up at her, “I have lived here all my life, and then suddenly moving to a small town, I don’t know if I will be able to adjust.” 

“You will do just fine, my dear,” She smiled, almost a sad smile, patting my hair, “Besides, it will be good for you to know the relatives you will have to move in with after I leave.”

“Mom,” I scolded, “I told you, you are not going anywhere!”

“We can’t deny the truth, Rose,” She sighed as tears filled my eyes.

“Mom, you promised that you will try your best to stay! So don't talk about leaving like that!” My mother was suffering from a chronic disease which could be fatal. The cure for the disease was yet to come, due to how rare it was, so the doctors could only experiment with the medicines they know and hope for the best. 

She made money from home and I did part time jobs in summer, whichever allowed me as I was too young, but it wasn’t enough. Maybe she is right! Going to Mystic Falls will lighten her burden and she will be able to live more peacefully. She may even get better! “Fine mom, I will try to look at the bright side,” I smiled at her and she grinned back at me. I was doing this for her.

As I walked out of the house with mom and my bag, I saw my best friend Sarah. “Roseeeee!” She called out, rushing towards me and pulling me in a bone crushing hug.

“Sarah!!!” I drawled out hugging her back. We cried a little in each other’s arms, saddened by our separation, “I will keep calling!” I promised.

“You can’t even miss a day!” She ordered, tears shining in her eyes.

“I won’t!” I nodded, “You have to keep visiting.”

“I will visit every two months,” She nodded back. We hugged each other again. Mom and Sarah hugged each other too as tears slipped from my eyes. I will miss her so much! I wish I could take her with me! “Bye,” She said as I took the passenger seat in the car.

“Bye,” I smiled waving at her. I watched in rearview mirror with tears in my eyes as she waved us goodbye till we were out of sight.

* * *

I sighed looking out of the window as we drove into Mystic Falls. Honestly it looked like a beautiful place. There were woods all around us, and there was this homely feeling in here. “I can tell that you’re liking this place,” I heard my mother smile.

“I am, sort of,” I admitted. It took us only a little more while, before reached our destination. I opened the car door and gazed at the beautiful house in front of me. It was a whitish two-storey house.

“I am so excited,” I heard my mother breathe, but her face didn’t show any excitement. Instead it showed nervousness and fear.

“You don’t look excited,” I pointed. But, my mother just forced a smiled at me and started walking towards the house. We climbed the small set of stairs and I rang the doorbell. What I saw next shocked me to the core. In front of me stood a girl who looked exactly like me, except she had brown eyes and pin-drop straight brown hair. I on the other hand, had black eyes and naturally curly light brown hair with streaks of darker brown in them. Except for the difference in our eye and hair color we looked identical. We could be freaking twins! The girl in front of me looked just as shocked. “Tell me there is a mirror here,” I whispered.

The girl was still looking at me as if she had seen a ghost. “MOM!” She screamed, making me cringe and cover my ears with my hands. Did she have to shriek so loudly?! Her mom immediately ran to the door to see what made her daughter scream so loud. 

When her eyes found us, some kind of realization dawned on her as she smiled at me and invited us in. Is it normal? To look at a girl who just looked like your daughter and invite her in without freaking out? I mean, I get it we are related and all but the resemblance is uncanny. “What is happening, Mom?” I whispered to my mom, as she took me inside. 

"Let's settle down first, alright?" Mom reassured, "We will tell you everything."

"Okay," I muttered, before taking a seat on the sofa besides my mom. The lady took a seat on the other side of my mom as her daughter sat next to her, still staring at me with wide eyes. A man, who I think might be her father, also entered the room with a smile and took a seat on the armchair besides the sofa. 

"So... now can you tell us now?" The girl and I spoke at the same time. Weird. 

“You both are twins,” My mom finally spoke and my head snapped back at her. 

“What?” I gaped. "You're kidding right?"

"No, I am not, Rose, she really is your biological sister," My mom replied.

Anger bubbled inside me and I couldn't stop myself from snapping, "What are you even saying, mom? How is that possible? I am a single child! How can I have a sister?"

“Rose, you were adopted, I adopted you, they,” She pointed to the man and woman who were smiling reassuringly at me, but honestly I just found them creepy right now, “are your parents.”

It was as if my world was spinning. I have to wake up from this dream! This is horrible! I pinched myself but nothing happened. I was still in this house standing in front of two strangers, who were supposedly my 'parents!' “What do you mean my parents?” I asked, still not wanting to believe any words that left her mouth, “You said they were my aunt and uncle. You are my mother.”

“Yes, Rose, I am your mother,” She said smiling down at me, “But they are your birth parents,” She added.

“But then-”

“I know you both might be very confused,” The lady, who is supposed to be my mother, interrupted, looking at me and my 'sister' who had not spoken a word and was looking like she was still processing all this, “But, I promise we will explain everything to you, okay? So please calm down and have some water first."

I nodded, still a little dazed, but accepted the glass of water she offered me. After taking a few sips of the cool liquid, that actually helped my calm my nerves a little, I turned to my mother waiting for her to start her explanation.

“Miranda,” My mother said pointing at my birth mother, “and I, were pregnant at the same time, and we were so happy! We did everything together, going to care homes and hospitals, even planning what to name our babies and everything,” She smiled as nostalgia washed over her face, “But, it one night, my husband and I were driving back home when suddenly, a truck appeared out of no where and-” Tears were rolling down her face at this point and I immediately moved closer to her, holding her hand, “we crashed,” her voice cracked, “My husband and my child died that night. I was the only one left.” Tears filled my eyes as I thought of the heartbreak my mother might have gone through. Losing a child, it might be the worst thing in the world. I could see others holding back their tears too. “I was in depression, almost suicidal. I wanted to do nothing with my life anymore. But then, you two were born, and it was as if, life came back too,” She smiled looking down at me and then my supposed twin, "I played with you both, fed you, changed your diapers, did everything a mother has to do for her child. You made me feel like a mother, and I was so so happy and so grateful about that," I smiled at that, happy that she could find some comfort in us, "But then soon it was time for me to go back to North Carolina and my depression started to come back, I didn't want to part with you guys," her gaze turned to the couple in front of us and she smiled gratefully at them, “That’s when they said that I could adopt you."

I looked at my real parents and even though I was happy they gave me to mom, cause it brought her so much happiness, one bothering thought entered my mind; did they not want me? It looked as if they read my thoughts and the man, my 'father', quickly knelt in front of me and held my hands. “Never think we didn’t want you, Rose,” he assured with a gentle smile, “We loved you just as much as Elena, but you got really close to Eleanor. You smiled so brightly whenever she played with you, you always slept in her arms! That’s why we gave her to you. It was you who chose her, darling," And somehow those words comforted me, "For us, you always were and always will be our daughter.”

“He is right Rose,” Miranda smiled coming next to me and putting her arms around me, “We love you all equally.”

“But then, why would you tell me about this now?" I questioned.

"Well because, you both are old enough to understand, now," My mom replied, "And I wanted to be the one to tell you the story before I leave."

“Mom!” I yelled, suddenly very angry, “How many times do I have to tell you to not say that?” 

“Rose, I am not saying I won't try to live, but if-if something does happen, then, you will know that you have other people you can rely on," My mom explained, stroking my hair to calm me down. 

“I can’t!" I muttered, tears filling my eyes once again, "I can’t call someone else my mom, other than you, even if you leave” As I said this I saw hurt mare Miranda’s face, “You are my mom and you always will be!”

“I know baby,” she nodded, hugging me as I cried, “You don’t have to quit calling me mom.”

“She is right,” Miranda, or my birth mother, said making me look at her “Think of me as your second mom,” She offered with a kind smiled, “It's not like you can have only one mother, we both are your mother and no one can take that from you, okay?”

I gave her a small unsure smile, not knowing what to make of this... kindness. It was nice to think that I would have two moms, a little weird, but nice.

“We know you will take time to adjust,” Grayson, my dad, said as I looked at him, “But I hope you can accept us one day.” I looked down at his hands and the desperation on his face. I know I won’t be able to accept them just right away, but I don’t think it’s impossible. I always wanted a dad! Whenever we celebrated father's day at school, I felt so alone. Mom did take good care of me, but a dad was always missing. 

“Maybe, it's a little weird to have two mom and a dad suddenly, but I think I can adjust,” I smiled at them making them sigh in relief. That's how I was to be honest. I accepted people more easily and faster than others. It was weird but, I could feel their sincerity and I couldn't find it in me to reject them. “So we are identical twins,” I stated looking at Elena who was frowning slightly at the situation.

She walked up to me and I gulped. Is she going to reject me? I mean, I wouldn't blame her, but it would hurt for sure. I always wanted siblings and the idea of having a twin sister seemed exciting. Sowly a smile spread across her face as I relaxed in relief, “I am Elena,” She introduced.

Hesitating at first, I shook her hands, “Hey Elena. I am Rosalina, but please call me Rose.”

“I am so happy to finally have a sister!” She exclaimed much to my surprise making me smile in amusement at her, "Finally someone I can have girl talk with!" 

“Jeremy,” Miranda, err my 2nd mom called out. Maybe I could call her MUM. A cute boy with brown hair and eyes ran down the stairs. He looked no more than 11. As soon as he saw Elena and me stand next to each other, he gaped at us.

“Mom, I see Elena's ghost,” He said pointing at me, making me chuckle at his dorkiness.

“I am not a ghost!" I chuckled.

“Yes you are! Mom the ghost talks!” Jeremy exclaimed.

“Jerr,” Elena laughed, “She is not my ghost! She is my twin and your sister," she explained, linking her arms in mine. Oh wow. This girl was good in accepting quickly too, no wonder we are sisters,

“I have another sister?” Jeremy groaned falling back on the couch and rubbing his head in confusion making all of us laugh. 

“Yes you do,” MUM smiled, “Now say hi.”

Well I always wanted a cute little brother, so check that. This all might be weird, but in a distant future I can imagine us all living as a family and that made me smile. Mom, mum, Dad, Elena and Jeremy. What a big family, just like how I wanted! 


	2. Pilot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the journey begins! I hope you guys like this story as i have many exciting things planned for it! I will try to update it as fast as possible so enjoy the ride!

**Rosalina’s POV: **

I was sitting on my bed, my pen dangling between my fingers, the blank page of my diary open.

_Dear Diary,_

_Just when I was getting over mom’s death, MUM and DAD died! It’s been hard, to cope up with their deaths. It’s been 4 months but I just can’t accept it, I am locking myself in my room, barely going out. I don't even remember what I did for these 4 months. When mom died 3 years ago, dad and mum were here, but now that they are gone too... It's like I am all alone._

_But today, I will be different! I will start fresh. I will smile, because that’s what they would want. I won’t be sitting here anymore; I will go out of this room and try to move on. Sitting here would only remind of all those memories I have been trying to forget since the last 4 months._

_I know it will be hard but I need to try. I guess it’s true that, happiness is hard to find but it’s certainly not impossible. So here's starting today, with new hope._

Closing my diary, I stood up from my comfy bed and walked towards my family photo, hung on the wall. Quietly sliding the photo a little I hid my diary back. I slid the photo back on its place and gazed at it. Elena and I were in the front with Jeremy in between. Mum, dad and mom stood behind us. We all were sporting a huge grin, our eyes shining with happiness and content. These grins still made me smile. But will I be able to smile now? Turning, I faced the mirror and noticed how I needed a long shower. Ugh, my hair is a mess! 

I quickly gathered my toiletries and stepped into the bathroom. I felt much better after a warm shower and cleaning up in general. I walked out and put on my clothes.

Facing the mirror once again and I brushed my long, naturally curly, brown hair with very light lighter brown streaks. I kept my hair in my natural waves, letting them fall down to my mid-back.

“Toast! I can make toast!” I heard Aunt Jenna, as I descended down the stairs. She was our legal guardian now, and honestly, she was cool, just a little frantic! Even though I didn't meet her much, I was able to bond a lot with her whenever we met and we became pretty close. She was the cool aunt of our family.

“It’s all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna,” Elena replied as she poured some coffee in a mug.

“Is there coffee?” Jeremy asked entering the kitchen. Elena, Jeremy and I had become close over the four years. At first I did feel like I was third wheeling, but, they included me in everything and we became really close real fast. I feel as if I have lived with them my whole life!

“Hey, guys,” I said as I poured myself a cup, after Elena gave Jeremy his.

“Hey, Rose,” Elena smiled.

“It’s your first day at school and I am totally unprepared,” Jenna sighed running around the kitchen, “Lunch money?” She asked, taking out some money from her purse and holding it to the three of us.

“I’m okay,” Elena and I said at the same time. I chuckled as we exchanged a look, really missing all these things. It really happened a lot with us. But, we hadn’t interacted a lot since last four months, all of us grieving the loss we suffered. 

Jeremy took the money and Jenna shrugged, “Anything else? A number two pencil?” I chuckled a little and rolled my eyes. She was really nervous. “What am I missing?”

“Don’t you have a big presentation today?” Elena asked, as Jenna continued packing her bag.

“I am meeting with my thesis advisor at,” She trailed looking at her watch, “Now!” She sighed, quickly pulling her hair out of the bun, “Crap!”

“Then go,” I smiled. “We’ll be fine.” She gave me a grateful smile and quickly exited the kitchen, after picking her bag.

“You guys okay?” Elena asked, turning to Jeremy and me.

“Don’t start!” Jeremy rolled his eyes and walked away with his coffee mug.

Even though I had shut myself out, I had noticed how Jeremy had gone all ‘emo’. He was wearing a lot of black and his attitude was just getting crappy, and gone was the cheerful, adorable baby brother who always used to smile. He had even started doing drugs and alcohol and even though I had been turning a blind eye on it for these months, I was planning to bring him back on track. I can't let him destroy himself like this! This was not the way to grieve! 

I turned to Elena with a small smile. “I am fine,” I said.

She raised an eyebrow at me, telling me she could look through me. “I know you are not.”

“Ok fine,” I admitted. “But I will try! I am gonna try from today,” I nodded in determination. “I closed myself in for enough time,” I added, “And now I will honestly try to move on.”

“Good,” Elena smiled taking a sip of her coffee, “I am gonna try to do that too.”

“And I am gonna bring Jeremy's ass back on line,” I added as I looked at my now attitude filled brother.

“We will have to do that before he ruins his life,” Elena sighed in agreement.

“I know…” I turned towards her and sighed. I have to say it. “Look Elena, I am sorry! I am sorry for not being there for you both and for just disappearing... But I needed it,” Tears streamed down my cheeks and I cursed, “I just needed it! I just, I don’t think I would have been able to take care of you both, if I myself was messed up.” After I finished my speech, she pulled me in a comforting hug and patted my back.

“I understand, little sis,” She said pulling away, “I am happy that you are here for us, now.”

"What little sis," I scoffed playfully, "You're like 5 minutes elder to me."

After that, the mood lightened and we headed out as soon as Bonnie called us. Bonnie, had become one of my best friends, after Elena introduced us to each other. At first we were a little awkward as she was a little introverted, but I was able to break her shell. And now, here we were as best friends.

We waved at a waiting Bonnie and Elena took the passenger seat, leaving me to take the back one. We always had alternate days, of seating in the shotgun. Guess it was Elena’s day today.

“So Grams is telling me I'm psychic,” Bonnie started, as she drove the car. “Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already...” I turned towards the window gazing outside at the passing cemetery. Mum, Dad and mom were there now. “Rose!” I heard my name which snapped me out of my thoughts. “Back in the car,”

“I am sorry,” I sighed, “I did it again, didn’t I? I am sorry, you were telling me that you are… psychic?”

“Yeah, I am psychic now,” Bonnie nodded with a smile.

“Right,” Elena said, “Okay then, predict something about me.”

“And me too,” I said moving forward with my hands raised, and they chuckled at my enthusiasm. I honestly like ALL these psychic stuffs. I was always the one to believe in it.

“Okay,” Bonnie sighed with a smile. She looked at us, “I see-” All three of us let out a gasp as something hit the car. Bonnie severed the car right in the moment and we came to a screeching halt. I was still breathing loudly, shocked from the almost accident.

Elena was freaked out just as much as me. We were the ones in the car, when our parents died. Cars, from that day onwards, really scared me, especially fast severing ones.

“What was that?” Bonnie seemed to come out of her shock.

“Elena, are you okay?” I asked looking at a still gasping Elena.

“It's okay. I'm fine,” She nodded.

“It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere,” Bonnie explained still a little freaked out, and gave me an ‘I am really sorry’ expression.

“Really, we can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of our lives,” I decided bravely.

“So what do you predict, Bonnie?” Elena smiled trying to lighten the mood.

She sighed and looked at us with a smile, “I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy,” I smiled as she finished her sentence. She gave us both a wide smile and I grinned back at her, a little with gratefulness and a little with hope shinning in my eyes.

I really hope her words come true.

* * *

“Major lack of male real estate,” Bonnie said as we walked towards our locker, “Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say ‘tranny mess?’” She asked turning towards us.

“No, that's over,” Elena shook her head as she leaned against a locker while Bonnie took out her books.

“Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year,” Bonnie smiled. I looked behind Elena to find Matt looking towards us. Oh poor Matt! He was Elena’s boyfriend but she broke it off with him, after our parents died. He was actually a good guy. I waved over at Matt who smiled and waved back at me. He was also a very good friend of mine. Elena introduced me to him as her boyfriend and I immediately liked him for her. 

Elena seeing me wave, turned around and noticed Matt. She waved at him, but his smile dropped and he walked away, ignoring her.

“He hates me,” Elena sighed turning back towards us. I knew she still cared about him like a friend.

“That's not hate. That's ‘you-dumped-me-but-I'm-too-cool-to-show-it-but-secretly-I'm-listening-to-Air-Supply's-greatest-hits,’” Bonnie pointed out smiling sympathetically. 

“Elena! Rose!” I heard Caroline. I grimaced as she approached us and pulled Elena in a tight hug. “Oh my god!” She pulled away from Elena and hugged me next.

“How are you?” She asked as I hugged her back. We pulled away, and I could breathe again. “It’s so good to see you both!” She turned to Bonnie, “How are they? Are they good?” I know she was worried but she really needed to learn how to console. Bonnie smiled at her uneasily.

“Caroline we are right here,” Elena smiled tightly.

“And we are fine,” I nodded, smiling gently, “Thank you!”

“Really?” She smiled at us. She needed to stop. I know she didn't mean to, but I could see pity in her eyes and I hated pity. Caroline was a really good person by heart, she just needed to learn what to say when and how to act in a situation.

“Yes. Much better,” Elena nodded a little forcefully.

“Aww, you poor things,” Caroline hugged Elena again and then encased me.

“Okay Caroline,” I breathed out, struggling to breathe in her tight hold.

“Oh! Okay, see you guys later?” She finally pulled back and I could breathe, again!

“Ok, yeah!” Elena grinned, her smile flattering a little.

“Bye,” We called out as she walked away.

“No comments,” Elena shook her head as we turned and started to head towards class. “I’m not gonna say anything.”

* * *

“Hold up!” Bonnie stopped us right in front of the school office, as we walked to our class, “Who’s this?” She pointed to the back of a guy.

“All I see is back,” I shrugged.

“A hot back,” Elena corrected and we giggled.

“I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar,” Bonnie guessed, working her psychic magic.

“You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?” Elena asked turning to Bonnie.

“Pretty much,” Bonnie shrugged.

“I like this whole psychic thing,” I grinned.

“Jeremy, good batch, man,” I heard someone, and looked up to see Jeremy entering the men’s room.

Before I could take a step, Elena moved forward, “I'll be right back.”

I sighed as she walked away. “Please be hot!” I heard Bonnie mutter.

But my attention was on what is going on with Jeremy. What is wrong with him? He needs to stop, and I want to help, but what do I even do?

My attention snapped back at Bonnie when she pulled my hand and turned my attention back to the guy who had started walking out. And he was hot! With light brown hair, and those forest green eyes, he was easily one of the most handsome guys I had ever seen. When our eyes met, he stopped in his tracks, looking at me with curious eyes. But then I heard a door open and saw Jeremy walk out. Giving the guy one last look I rushed towards Jeremy.

“Jeremy,” I called out, jogging my way to catch up with him.

“Ugh, not you too!” Jeremy groaned rolling his eyes. 

“Wh-what?” I scowled and dragged him, by his hand, to a secluded corner, “Do you know this is for you? We’re worried about you!”

“Who are you to worry about me?” He quipped.

I smacked his head and he groaned. “I am your elder sister!"

“Look-”

“You look!” I cut him off, “Just stop this okay! I know you needed a break in the summer, just like I did, but now you have to change your ways. You can’t destroy your life like this!”

“Cut it off!” He snapped. “I don’t need this!” He sighed and walked away. This boy! I’m surely gonna knock some sense into him later.

* * *

We were in history, and Mr. Tanner was lecturing us, “Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861 it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south….”

As he continued the lecture I looked around to see Matt staring at Elena. Elena was sneaking peeks at the new guy, who was staring at her too. I looked over at Bonnie who was typing a message to Elena. Elena checked the message and a smile adorned her face. Well, the new guy and Elena? Not bad. 

* * *

Elena and I were now walking to the cemetery. I wanted to visit… the last time I was here was on mum and dad’s funeral. After that I couldn’t even bear to look here. It was hard. But today, I just missed them so much, I wanted to visit them.

I heard a weird screech of a bird, so I glanced back, but there was nothing. Whatever. As we reached, Elena took a seat near a statue and started writing her diary. I walked towards my mom’s grave which was next to mum and dad’s grave. “Hi mom,” I bowed as I saw the name engraved on her grave.

**_IN MEMORY_ **

**_Eleanor Smith_ **

**_June 9, 2006._ **

**_A loving mother and sister._ **

“I miss you mom,” I said as I kneeled in front of her grave. “I miss you so very much! Every single day, I wish you were here! Staying next to my side, smiling with me, enjoying life with me. I think you must have met mum and dad up there. How are they? Are you all watching over us?” Tears slipped from my eyes as I kept the flowers on her grave. I moved to my parents’ grave and more tears spilled. “It was so good knowing you both,” I said as I kept the flowers I brought for them, “I just wish I could spend more time with you both. Know more about you both; tell you both more about myself and so much more. I missed what Elena and Jeremy had with you but I am grateful to you both, for giving me mom, for accepting me in your life. I know I must have not said this a lot but I love you both, a lot!”

Suddenly a crow came and sat on mum and dad’s grave. I hated crows. They are the creepiest birds! They scared me to be honest. “Okay, Hi bird,” Elena called out.

I raised an eyebrow at her, “Seriously?" Elena shrugged, going back to her writing. The crow cawed back and my breath hitched. “That’s not creepy or anything,” I muttered, standing up. I was about to walk to Elena, when suddenly all this fog surrounded us. Now this was creepier. “Shoo!” I said swatting my hands at it and it flew away. Thank god.

“Chill, Rose,” Elena, who was now standing, assured me with a smile. She turned around to sit but gasped when the crow cawed again, now, in front of her.

“Let’s just get out of here,” I suggested fear lacing my voice and Elena nodded.

Don’t they say that crows are around where ghost are around? Oh my god! I am gonna die! We started walking, almost running out of the cemetery, when I glanced back.

Was that a man behind that statue?

I took a step towards it but the crow flew over my head freaking me out. When I looked back at the place there was no one. I should go!

I turned around, to find Elena already gone! Great Elena! Couldn’t you check that I was actually following you or not? I was running fast, pumping my legs, when I saw Elena facing the new guy. I skidded to a stop and quickly hid behind a tree.

“You okay?” He asked.

Elena sighed still panting a little. “Were you following me?”

“No, I-a, uh, I-a just — I saw you fall,” The guy answered, looking bewildered at the accusation.

“Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery,” She said sarcastically.

“I'm visiting. I have family here,” He answered.

“Oh,” Elena stared at him embarrassed, “Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, it’s making me foggy. And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock?” I face palmed. This girl!! “I'm Elena,” She finally introduced herself and I smiled a little.

“I am Stefan,” The guy smiled back. So that was his name… nice name! Suited him.

“I know, we have history together,” Elena replied her smile widening.

“And English and French,” Stefan added. Elena nodded a little surprised that he remembered. Stefan leaned forward, removing a twig from Elena’s hair. Woah! This guy is smooth. There was this awkward silence between them and I was about to step in.

“Nice ring,” Elena noticed. I looked down at his finger to see a very weird ring on his finger.

“Oh,” He said lifting his hands and observing the ring, “Um, it’s a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?”

Yeah, it is.

“No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that,” Elena answered with an uneasy smile.

“Did you hurt yourself?” He asked, suddenly looking weirded out.

“Hmm?” 

“Did you hurt yourself?”

Elena looked down at her legs frowning. “Oh, uh, I don’t know?” She walked to a rock and pulled her pants up to reveal a deep gash of wound. I gasped. “Oh! Would you look at that? That is not pretty,” She said to Stefan who turned around. What? Does he have problem with blood?

“Are you okay?”

Stefan nodded as Elena started to pull down her pants, her attention back on her legs. “You should go. Take care of that.”

Suddenly, the crow returned and I gasped jumping away from the tree and closing my eyes. “Rose?” I opened my eyes to see Elena looking at me weirdly.

“The crow,” I pointed. “It freaked me out. Where is Stefan?” I asked noticing his absence.

“Uhh… he just disappeared…” She trailed.

“What?” She shrugged at my question and we started walking back to our house.

* * *

“Come on Rose,” Elena whined. We were in my room and Elena was convincing me to go to the grill.

“I don’t feel like going!”

“Didn’t you say you would try to move on? You promised you won’t lock yourself in here anymore.”

I sighed. “I know Elena! But it’s just…”

“I understand, Rose. Trust me I do,” She sighed, “But you need to try! You can’t be like this the whole time. You have to get out there and search for your lost happiness and I know you will find it."

“Fine, I will go,” I gave in. She is right! I have to try…

“Great!” She smiled and got off my bed, “Get your coat,” I quickly picked up my coat and headed downstairs. “We’re meeting Bonnie at the grill,” Elena informed Jenna as we headed towards the door.

“K, have fun,” Jenna said, “Wait,” We turned around to see Jenna, as she stopped us suddenly, “Don’t stay out late, it’s a school night,” She instructed keeping her hands on her waist. A small chuckle escaped my mouth.

“Well done, Aunt Jenna,” I smiled. We turned again, heading for the door. I opened the door and when I looked up a gasp escaped my mouth. “Oh?”

“Sorry, I was about to knock,” Stefan apologized, smiling.

“That’s ok!” I grinned back, “I suppose you are here for Elena,” I smirked looking at an embarrassed Elena.

“Uh… I don’t think we have met,” Stefan said stretching his hands out for me to shake, “I’m Stefan.”

“Rosalina,” I took his hands in mine and shook it, “But please call me Rose.” I turned to Elena. “I’ll wait for you outside.” I waved at Stefan and exited the house, and walked to my car. Unlocking it, I took the driver’s seat and waited for Elena. But I have a feeling that, it’s not gonna be just the two of us in the car.

* * *

And just as I predicted, Stefan came along with us too. Nice progress, Elena. As soon as we entered the grill, all the eyes turned on us. I looked at Matt to see hurt painted on his face. Poor Matt! I don’t like him being hurt! He was a total bae to Elena, and deserved her, but maybe, the spark between them is gone now. Matt said something to Bonnie and then walked over to us. “Hey I’m Matt, nice to meet you,” He said extending his hands towards Stefan.

“Hi,” Stefan shook his hands, “Stefan.” Well at least he is polite. He looked over at Elena and she smiled at him.

“Hey, Mattie!” I smiled as I gave him a side hug, trying to give him a little comfort. “Long time no see.”

“Hey, Rose,” He smiled, his smile becoming more genuine, “I hope to see more of you.”

“Definitely.”

* * *

Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and I were now sitting with Stefan, trying to get to know him more. We had to see if he was good for Elena or not! “So, were you born in Mystic Falls?” Caroline asked first.

“Mm-hmm,” He nodded, “I moved when I was still young.”

“Parents?” Bonnie questioned, next.

“My parents passed away,” My smile fell. Oh Stefan, I can totally understand your pain.

“I am sorry,” Elena apologized and Stefan nodded acknowledging it. “Any siblings?”

“None that I talk to.”

“So you do have siblings?” I questioned immediately.

“I live with my uncle,” Stefan answered, smartly evading my question. But I wonder why he was evading this? He could just answer with a yes or no. Before I could question again, Caroline interrupted me.

“So, Stefan, if you are new then, you don’t know about the party tomorrow.”

“It’s a back-to-school thing at the falls,” Bonnie explained, noticing Stefan’s confusion.

“Are you going?” Stefan asked turning to Elena. I hid my smile but Elena couldn’t hide hers.

“Of course she is,” I answered before Elena could shy out of it. Elena smiled shyly, putting her hair behind her ears. Well at least one of us will be having some happiness now.

* * *

It was the next day, and we were in history. “The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?” Mr. Tanner babbled on. I really don’t like history!! “Miss Bennett!” He called out shocking Bonnie.

“Um… a lot?” She answered and I chuckled, “I am not sure. But, like, a whole lot.”

“Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett,” Mr. Tanner mocked and I scoffed. This guy really is a dick. “Mr. Donovan?” He picked up his next victim, “Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?”

“Its okay, Mr. Tanner, I am cool with it,” Matt forced a smile and I chuckled at his answer.

“Hmm…” Mr. Tanner hummed, his eyes searching for the next person he could target. Please not me! “Elena?” Uh oh. “Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?”

“I'm sorry, I--I don't know.” Elena shook her head. His eyes found me and I shrugged, saying, I don’t know either.

“I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons,” He looked at us, “But the personal excuses ended with summer break.” My fists clenched and I was ready with my answer to that remark but, Stefan beat me to it.

“There were 346 casualties, unless, you're counting local civilians.” Wow! That was impressive.

“That’s correct, Mr...”

“Salvatore.” It sounded familiar. One of the founding families, maybe?

“Salvatore,” Tanner nodded. “Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic falls?” 

“Distant.”

“Well very good,” Did he just compliment? “Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle,” Obviously he would point out a mistake. I rolled my eyes, sighing.

“Actually, there were 27, sir," Stefan countered, to our surprise, “Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss.” Next time I have a doubt in history, I will go ask him, instead of cranky Mr. Tanner. “The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner.” The class chuckled, and we very much enjoyed Tanner’s, embarrassed face. Tanner just got Tannered!!! Stefan is my next favorite person! I fully ship him with Elena!!!

* * *

It was evening and we were at the party, finally. It was just the usual party, teenagers drinking, kissing and messing around, but a break from the first day of school. I took a sip of my drink, as we talked about Elena’s new potential boyfriend. “Just admit it, Elena,” I sighed rolling my eyes, a grin on my face.

“Ok, so he is a little pretty,” She shrugged. The alcohol burned down my throat as I took another swig.

“He has that romance novel stare,” Bonnie corrected and I giggled, “Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul.” All three of us cracked up at that line.

“So where is he?” I asked looking around, taking yet another sip.

“I don’t know,” Elena shrugged, “Bonnie should tell us, she is the psychic one.”

“Right, I forgot,” Bonnie smiled in realization. “Okay, so give me a sec,” She said closing her eyes. “Grams, says I have to concentrate.”

“Wait!” I interrupted, “You need a crystal ball!” I turned around to find some glassy object, and my eyes lit up, when I looked at my bottle to find it empty. I held it out to Bonnie, “Ta-da.” 

Elena and Bonnie shook their heads with a smile, but, Bonnie stretched her arms to the bottle anyway. She closed her eyes, but opened the next second, gazing in my eyes, horrified and confused. She looked at me, and when I raised my eyebrow at her she snatched her hand away.

“What?” Elena asked.

“It was weird,” Bonnie gasped, “When I touched you,” she continued, looking in my eyes, “I saw a crow.” My eyes widened and the freaky events of previous day rushed to my mind.

“What?” I asked.

“A crow,” Bonnie repeated, “There was fog, a man.” So there was a man there? I thought I was seeing things, but now that I think in depth, there was a man!!! I probably looked really freaked out, cause Bonnie shook her head, a little scared herself. “I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah?” I shook my head, about to say, she was right about her prediction, but, she didn’t give me a chance. “Ok, I'm gonna get a refill.” She took the bottle from my hands and walked away. But… is Bonnie really psychic?

“Okay?” I said really confused.

“Bonnie?” Elena and I called out, but she didn’t seem to hear. I was still looking at Bonnie, when a gasping Elena caught my attention.

“Hi,” Stefan smiled.

Elena chuckled, “Hi.”

“Hey, Stefan,” I smiled. “I’m gonna go… um find Caroline! Bye!” I waved at them and quickly left them alone. I didn’t want to third wheel after all.

As I walked, I found Jeremy sitting on a bench, drinking. Making my way over to him, I sat next to him. “Hey, lil bro,” I greeted as he noticed me.

“Hi, Rose,” Jeremy sighed. “Look if you are here for some lecture, then-”

“Who said I am here for a lecture?” I raised an eyebrow, snatching his bottle and taking a swig. I felt a little fuzzy as the alcohol burned down my throat, “I’ll save that for another time.”

“Fine, then I am just gonna go,” Jeremy said standing up.

“Wait! Where are you going?” I called out to Jeremy who walked towards the woods. I sighed, turning around, when the morning paper from today flashed in front of my eyes. BODIES FOUND MUTILATED BY ANIMALS. I quickly faced the direction Jeremy went to and ran towards there. My pace was a little unsteady, the alcohol taking control.

I increased my pace when I heard a little raised voices and one of them included my brother’s. I was running, when I bumped into someone. “Oww…” I rubbed my head, looking up to see that it was Tyler I bumped into. He could be a little bit of jerk, but was actually a good guy and really fun. We had gone on a dates numerous times and to be honest they were fun, but before anything more could happen, my parents left and we kind of didn't go since then. “Hey did you see Jeremy?” I asked.

Tyler’s face contracted into anger as heard Jeremy’s name and walked away after muttering ‘dick.’ I shrugged, continuing in my quest to find Jeremy.

“Jeremy!” I called out as soon as I saw him. I ran up to him and touched his shoulder. He turned to face me, and sighed in irritation. But what got me was there was so much pain on his face. “Who hurt you?” I asked angrily, “Which girl do I need to beat up?”

“Stop it, Rosalina!” Jeremy yelled, shocking me. He never called me by my full name. Even when I accidently broke his favorite car, he never called me Rosalina! He knew I hated it, “Stop pretending, okay?”

“What do you mean, Jerr?”

“Stop acting like you care for me!”

“But, I do care for you!!!” I countered folding my arms across my chest. Still hurt of his accusation that I was pretending to care for him.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, “If you did care for me, you would have been there for me the last 4 months, instead of, locking yourself in the room.” I looked down, as the guilt I had suppressed, made its way to my heart again. “Stop following me, Rose, and I mean it!” He said walking away.

“But, Jeremy!” I shouted but was left unheard. Great! Sighing, for the nth time, I took a seat on the ground leaning against a tree. I just don’t know how to help my brother! Elena was still a little fine today, but, Jeremy… he is just continuing to spiral down. Drinking and being stoned the whole time... even getting into fights... it’s really not good for him. I hate seeing him like that. I put my head in my hands, trying to think of a solution.

“Jeremy!” I heard my twin, and my head snapped up. Jeremy was walking deeper into the woods, and Elena was following him. Quickly standing up, I started following them.

“Elena,” I called out and she turned, “Wait for me,” I panted as I ran up to her. Once I joined her, we started following Jeremy again.

“Jeremy, where the hell are you going?” Elena asked.

“Yeah, haven’t you been reading news?” I added, remembering the scary headlines.

“I don’t wanna hear it!” Jeremy answered looking at us over his shoulders. “Uh!” he gasped as he suddenly tripped, falling down. I frowned and quickened my pace towards him. How many times do I have to tell this guy to walk in such places only when sober? Actually not to walk in such places at all! What if it was an animal? “Vicki?” Jeremy gasped as he looked down over the thing, or rather body, he tripped over. I joined him quickly and I gasped. The headlines were true!

“Oh, my God!” Elena gasped. I never liked this Vicki girl, Matt’s sister, but seeing her like this still made me concerned.

“No!” Jeremy put his fingers near her neck to feel her pulse when she woke up with a gasp. I jumped a few feet away in surprise, but immediately gained my composure.

“Let’s carry her,” I suggested. As I moved, I saw a dark shadow of a man behind a tree. Was that a man? Why did he look familiar?

“Hey!” Jeremy snapped me back to attention and he started carrying her towards the party.

“Somebody, help!” Elena shouted as Jeremy carried Vicki in the party.

“Vicky? What the hell!?” Matt quickly joined us looking over at his sister with concern.

“What happened?” Tyler joined.

“Somebody, call an ambulance,” Matt called out desperately. I was about to call, but I saw Elena already dialing the number.

“Everybody back up, give her some space,” Tyler pushed the crowd away.

“It’s her neck,” I observed as I put my fingers on two deep holes, blocking the blood. “Something bit her; she is losing a lot of blood!” I continued to press trying to stop most of the blood. Thanks to all the basic medical practices I took when mom was suffering.

“Vicki! Come on open your eyes! Look at me!” Matt called out desperately. I looked up to find Stefan looking pale, as he looked at Vicki. He backed away, turning and running away. Why did he do that? Maybe it’s the blood! He did runaway last time when he saw, Elena bleeding.

* * *

“She’ll be fine, Matt,” I assured him with a small sad smile, and he nodded back at me.

“Yeah,” He nodded once again as they put Vicki in the ambulance. He gave me one last look and jumped into the ambulance. Once the ambulance drove off, I joined Elena.

“Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news,” Bonnie walked to us, and informed.

“We gotta take Jeremy home,” I nodded, looking over at Jeremy.

“Guys, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that.” I frowned at that. Why do I have a feeling that’s a lie? “But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling...” Bonnie hesitated.

“Bonnie, what?” Elena asked, confused.

She looked at us still a little hesitant, “That it's just the beginning,” She finally said and I sighed. Anymore of this, and I am gonna end up with a headache.

We waved our goodbyes, as we watched Bonnie and Caroline walk away. My eyes fell on Jeremy and I found him still drinking. I walked up to him, as Elena went to call Aunt Jenna. “You okay?” I asked keeping my hands on his shoulders, but he shrugged it off.

“I called Jenna, she’s on her way,” Elena stated, joining us. Jeremy was about to take another swig when I motioned Elena to stop him. He just wouldn’t listen to me! “Those people in uniforms,” Elena stopped Jeremy, “Last time I checked, they’re the police.” He ignored her, and drank the last sips of his alcohol and threw the bottle away.

That’s enough! “People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jerr,” I finally spoke, softly. “They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with," Mr. Tanner from morning was an example, "The rest of the world has moved on. You should try too.”

“She is right,” Elena agreed.

“I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that--is that supposed to be you moving on?” Jeremy countered looking at Elena. “And you,” his eyes bore into mine, “I still hear you crying from the nightmares, locked up in your room. Every night!” my eyes went downcast, guilt overflowing me. Here I am, struggling with moving on and I am trying to lecture him.

“Mom and Dad wouldn’t have wanted this,” Elena muttered and I sighed, closing my eyes as I felt a headache coming on.

* * *

** Stefan’s POV: **

I rushed up to my room, as soon as I reached my house. There was someone else, attacking people. I have gotta know who that was! Suddenly a black crow flew in, perching on one of my furniture. That’s when I felt someone’s presence, and I turned around. “Damon,” I glared at the person in front of me.

“Hello, brother.” The first thought when I saw him here was, he has to go!

“Crow's a bit much, don't you think?” I looked at the cawing crow.

“Wait till you see what I can do with the fog,” He said stepping in and moving around in the room.

“When'd you get here?” I asked, a little curious.

“Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school,” He taunted, looking at my books. I kept my eyes on him, making sure he didn’t do anything. “Your hair's different. I like it,” He observed. But, I knew he was not here to compliment me on my hairstyle.

“It’s been 15 years, Damon,” I reminded.

“Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties,” He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, “That horrible grunge look?” He chuckled moving in circles around me, “Did not suit you.” I turned to look at him, irritation seeping in. “Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from FADS.”

“Why are you here?” I cut the chase.

“I missed my little brother.”

As if I will believe that. “You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do,” I argued back, remembering the words he told me.

“I've managed to keep myself busy.”

“You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you.” Not like I wanted her dead, but I knew he kept her alive for a reason.

“Ahh,” Damon turned around, smirking, “That could be a problem… for you.”

“Why are you here now?” I asked ignoring his comment.

“I could ask you the same question,” Couldn’t he just answer! “However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...” He continued walking towards me, “Elena.” He finished the damned smirk returning. “But, you know, I saw something very interesting today,” He spoke suddenly, as if just remembering the incident. “Umm… I don’t know her name, but, Elena’s sister.” I was about to warn him to stay away from Rose, but, he didn’t let me speak. “They are a dead ringer for Katherine.”

“They’re-”

“I know you like Elena,” He cut me off, and I growled inwardly, “Not her sister. Is it working, Stefan? Being around Elena, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?”

“They’re not Katherine.” I finally said, looking really serious.

“Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended.” He walked back to me and I sighed. He is going to provoke me now. “Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?”

I scoffed rolling my eyes, “I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work.” I turned around to walk away, but he hit my shoulder making me face again.

“Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?”

“Stop it!”

He shoved me again, making anger race through my veins. “Let’s do it… together.” And for a second, I wanted to do it. It’s been so long, since I had human blood, and now, hearing him made the urge some back. “I saw a couple girls out there.” He continued shoving me. “Or just, let's just cut to the chase; you go for Elena, and I can enjoy her twin. And then maybe, we could switch.”

“Stop it!” I growled, pushing Damon away.

“Imagine what their blood tastes like,” Damon added fuel to the fire. The urge to taste Elena increased, and veins appeared under my eyes. My canines were starting to come out. “I can!” That was the last straw.

“I said stop!” I turned towards Damon and growled, jumping towards him and taking him down, breaking the window.

I groaned as I stood up, sitting on my knees, my skin already healing from the glass wounds. I looked up near my window to see if I could find Damon but my head snapped to the side when I heard him say, “I was impressed.” I was still panting a little. I was a lot weaker than him. “I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised.” I nodded at his mocking, my jaw clenching. “Very good with the whole face…” he imitated a mock growl, chuckling. “…thing. It was good.” He continued to chuckle, but I was dead serious.

“It's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die,” I stated, seriousness evident in my voice.

“That’s a given,” He said as if people were meant to die. He didn’t care at all, and that’s what bothered me. I can’t see more deaths happening.

“Not here. I won't allow it,” I declared.

“I take that as an invitation,” He challenged.

“Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?” I pleaded. I knew I couldn’t defeat him, I just hope he leaves. These people don’t deserve this!

“I promised you an eternity of misery,” He reminded, “So, I'm just keeping my word.”

“Stay away from Elena and her sister,” I warned. I knew he wouldn’t try anything with Elena, I was there with her. But Rose, her resemblance to Katherine is even more prominent and it only makes her a better target for Damon.

“Where's your ring?” Damon asked looking at my hands. I knew he was trying to evade my warnings. But, I still, looked down at my middle finger on right hand and a little fear surfaced my heart. Damon mock gasped, “Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes.” I was scared that if I can’t go out or die, I wouldn’t be able to protect Elena, or her twin. “Relax,” Damon chuckled. He must have seen the fear. “It's right here.” He held out his palm, and I slowly and hesitantly took my ring, slipping it on my finger.

I gasped, as strong hand suddenly grabbed my throat, and I looked at Damon, staring at me, his veins appeared below his eyes and fangs extended. He picked me up and threw me against a garbage can. I groaned. “You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people,” He stated, as he sped towards me, looking at me seriously all humor gone. “I wouldn't try it again.” He warned and I panted, helpless. There was a distinct thump noise and the humor and sarcasm on his face returned “I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach.” He walked away, whistling.

* * *

** Rosalina’s POV: **

I was now sitting on my desk, changed in pjs, my diary infront of me.

_Dear Diary,_

_It was hard. Hard to smile, hard to look like I was over it and hard to mean what I said. I messed everything with Jer. I went to teach him to move on, when I, myself was far away from it. Every day I think, ‘I will make it through!’ ‘I will be fine today!’ ‘I won’t cry today!’, but none of it works. When I lie down, now, and rest my head on the pillow, I know the tears will start, the replay of those bad memories, the nightmares, EVERYTHING! Sometimes, I feel like giving up! But I will not give up. Tomorrow when I wake up, I will say the same words again, and I know one day, I will find what I want. All these bad things and pain will go away. And I will live happily once again._

_But I am happy for Elena. She has finally found someone who will pull her out of a dark place she lived in. I am happy Stefan is with her, because, I can see him fixing her slowly but surely._

I closed my journal and hid it safely. Picking up the photo of my parents and mom I looked down at it, trying to think of all the happy memories of them. When I looked back up, my eyes fell on a figure of a man standing outside our house. Stefan! I am happy, at least Elena has found someone who could make her happy. He entered the house and I was sure now that tomorrow when Elena wakes up, she will not be so sad. Will I ever find such a person? That’s when I saw the same familiar shadow of a man, not far away. I couldn’t see his face, but I could tell he was looking at our house, right at my window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you find the chapter? I would love to hear your thoughts on this! Please comment your thoughts below! And leave a kudos if you liked the story!


End file.
